Fafnir (Final Fantasy XII)
Fafnir is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII. Originally sealed by Gran Kiltias Anastasis, the monster was released upon the Gran Kiltias' death. It roams the section of Silverflow's End accessible from Karydine Glacier, in Paramina Rift during snowstorms, and causes constant rainfall at Mt. Bur-Omisace. The hunt becomes available after the storyline events in Ancient City of Giruvegan. The Kiltias Ieeha, who set up the mark for it, took his fellow Kiltias to fight Fafnir to keep it away from Mt. Bur-Omisace. By the time the player party slays the monster, Ieeha is among those already dead at the monster's hands, with only his ring left behind. His death was not in vain, as Fafnir's defeat and Ieeha's sacrifice inspires a world-weary and cynical viera on the mountain to aid the residents of Mt. Bur-Omisace to begin anew and rebuild what they lost. Following the defeat of this mark the refugees are in far better condition, primarily due to Relj's efforts. Fafnir is considered the hardest regular mark in the entire game. Clan Primer Hunt 31: Wyrm Wrath's Renewal Petitioner: Ieeha Petitioner's Location: Mt Bur-Omisace *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Fafnir (Rank VII). The petitioner is Ieeha at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace. *''Ieeha has already left to face the mark. Instead, you speak with Relj who tells you that the dangerous wyrm, Fafnir, once sealed away by the Gran Kiltias Anastasis, has reemerged, and can be found amidst a blizzard by Silverflow's End in the Paramina Rift. Hunt accepted. *''Fafnir defeated! However, it seems that Ieeha has already perished, leaving naught but a ring behind. Report to Relj at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace. *''Hunt reported. Relj swears to carry on Ieeha's devotion to the revitalization of the holy city.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VII Mark Classification: ??? "A fiendish Wyrm possessed of great Intellect, yet great Avarice withal, sparing no Evil in the Pursuit of its Desires. Once, seeking the Relics of the Dynast-King kept in the Stilshrine of Miriam, did it challenge the Gran Kiltias Anastasis Himself, but was defeated, being then secured in the Depths of Paramina Rift. Most unfortunately, with the Gran Kiltias' Passing, its Bonds failed and it attacked Mt Bur-Omisace. One of the Devout, seeking Aid, posted a Bill for this Mark." Finding Fafnir Fafnir can only be found at Silverflow's End during a raging snowstorm. Talking with Relj will trigger the condition, but the weather will always change if the party passes through the Frozen Brook. The player should head to the southwest (left, according to the map) from Mt. Bur-Omisace and not enter the Frozen Brook, but circle around it toward Silverflow's End (taking a chocobo is most efficient). Another way is to simply zone in and out of The Feywood until the Paramina Rift appears to be in a blizzard, and then go straight to Silverflow's End. The blizzard should not cease before the player arrives there. Battle The player should make sure all the Remedy Lores are mastered and have a great supply of Remedies or Chronos Tears ready. At the start of the battle, the player should Dispel Fafnir's Bravery. In the beginning Fafnir mainly has two attacks, standard attack and Rake. It will also cast Silencega, so Echo Herbs or Remedy will be greatly needed. Occasionally, if all of the party members' Silence is cured, Fafnir will re-cast it. Even with constant Bubble, it is highly recommended to cast Protect/Protectga from time to time. When a small portion of Fafnir's life is drained, it will start to use White Breath, a non-elemental attack with chances of inflicting Stop. It will also cast Sleepga, which can be lethal if the party is already in a weakened state. If it seems that the party are losing, the player can run away and hide behind the rocks to re-heal, buff, and re-organize the strategy. When about half of Fafnir's HP is drained, he will start to use Shock, which hits about 3,000 damages and above. Its damage can be reduced by casting Shell/Shellga, though it is possible to avoid the attack by hiding behind the stones when Fafnir readies. When Fafnir's health hits critical, its attack start to chain, and most of the time it will use White Breath over and over again. The player should make sure at least one party member is out of the attack range while it is using White Breath. Should any members get KOed from Fafnir's White Breath, it is advised to revive them at a safe distance. Fafnir's attacks grow stronger as he is falling, a constant use of buffs is needed. Another key point is to make sure of using Scourge or Bio to inflict Sap on Fafnir, and repeatedly using Shear and Expose to lower Fafnir's physical and magical defenses. Quickenings, and the most powerful Black Magicks, such as Thundaga, which he is weak against, as well as Scathe, work well. The player might also want to consider summoning the Esper Adrammelech to do the dirty work, but will have to protect him, especially with Regen and Bubble. Slowga might also work on Fafnir, but only temporarily. Reflect Strategy A simple strategy is to equip Mirror Mails on all characters and stand behind the huge rock on the battlefield, forcing Fafnir to only cast Shock, as well as Sleepga, and Silencega, both of which are reflected back at him. While he is doing this, the party should switch the healing gambits from Curaja to X-Potion, as well as turn off all other stable gambits the party might have with them, and the characters are free to reflect spells at Fafnir. Also, if an extra character is recruited to use as a meat shield, the party could just be equipped with Reflect Rings/Mirror Mails and hide behind the tank in one of the gaps beside the big rock. The party must have Arise, Regen, Curaja/X-Potions, and Bubble at all times in order to protect themselves from harm. The player should keep the pressure on Fafnir with strong physical weapon attacks, such as the Zodiac Spear and Deathbringer. As always, it is possible to retreat to the one of the gaps beside the big rock and heal/swap/Charge the party members whenever their MP/HP bars are low. Low Level Strategy It is possible, albeit rather boring, to stay out of Fafnir's range and use only long range weapons, such as guns and bows. The strategy can be combined with the above Reflect strategy. Rewards *7,000 gil *Assassin's Arrows *Teleport Stone The player will also receive a Ring of Light after the battle, but gives it to the petitioner upon completion of the mark. Defeating Fafnir adds its sprite to the Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title of Wyrmslayer. Trivia *Fafnir's icon in the Sky Pirate's Den shows its right horn missing, while its actual model is missing its left. Related Enemies *Ash Wyrm *Shield Wyrm *Lindwyrm (Mark) *Ring Wyrm (Mark) *Yiazmat (Ultimate Mark) *Tiamat (Boss) *Elder Wyrm (Optional Boss) *Hell Wyrm (Optional Boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII Marks